The Legend of Riolu
by M.E.W. The Ebony Mew
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW. I'LL CONTINUE THIS WHEN I GET A FEW "Adventures of the Pokemon" STORIES DONE. A young Riolu fights in a league of his own fellow Fighting type Pokemon to find his destiny. On the way, he'll meet new friends, tough challenges and foes that will stand his way. You wont wanna miss this saga!
1. Intro

**Hello! This is my very first story. I hope you like it. I'm just starting out so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Here's the intro of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in route 215, in the Sinnoh region, a route that lies near the coveted Veilstone City. A pleasant spring breeze blew as the flowers bloomed and petals danced in the air. In the middle of an open field were two Pokemon having a serious conversation. One was a Riolu and the other was his father, Lucario. Lucario was a member of an elite justice team and had to leave Riolu for a couple of months. Riolu was being briefed on what to do while he was gone.<p>

"Riolu as you know I have to go away for a while on important business. You're old enough now to go on a journey and grow stronger while I'm gone." Lucario said to Riolu.

Riolu was excited and curious at the same time. "Really? But where do I go?" Riolu asked.

Lucario thought about it for a moment and an ideal hit him. "There's been a challenge for young Pokemon in training like yourself to battle other Pokemon and travel across regions; The Pokemon Type Mastery League," Lucario told his son," You've been training hard for a while now and you're also been trying hard to evolve lately. While I'm gone, I want your to take the challenge and grow stronger."

The Pokemon Type Mastery League was created for all Pokemon to compete against each other based on the Pokemon's type. Riolu was a fighting type Pokemon. There were 8 leaders for each type and each Pokemon had to defeat each of those leaders in order to compete in the Pokemon Type Mastery Tournament. This was similar to the Pokemon League we all know and love. Riolu was dreaming of taking the challenge his whole life and now he was able to do it.

"Wow, really?! I can finally take that challenge?!" Riolu question, his tone filling with exhilaration.

"Yes. I believe that you can compete in the league and show off your true strength in the Pokemon Type Mastery Tournament. I want to see you buff and proud when I return."

Riolu's eyes gleamed with utter excitement.

"Yes father! I won't let you down! I'll show you how strong I can be!"

"Safe travels my son. I'll see you soon."

Now certain of their goals, Riolu and Lucario bowed to each other in respect and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the intro to the story. I'll expand it later but for now, I just wanted to introduce it to you to see if you like it. Stay tuned if you want to see more.<strong>


	2. A Reckless Move

**Again, I'll expand this chapter later but I worked on this chapter early so I thought I'd upload for you all to see! Remember, I'm always up for constructive criticism!**

* * *

><p>Now on his own, Riolu traveled down a rocky path covered with shrubs and trees not far from Veistone City. While Riolu was walking he remembered something made him groan in thoughtlessness.<p>

"Oh Nutmuffins! I forgot to ask father where the first league leader is!" Riolu groaned.

He shook his head and continued down the path, having no idea where he was heading. Riolu then bumped into a Buneary, who was heading heading the same direction.

"Excuse me sir. Are you lost?" Buneary asked Riolu.

Riolu admitted that he was traveling blind and was looking for the first league leader.

Buneary then pointed north. "I'm looking for the first Normal type leader but a fighting type leader is that way." Buneary informed a Riolu.

Riolu moved closer to the area Buneary addressed and found the gleaming Vielstone City straight ahead of him.

"Thanks alot friend!" Riolu said as he waved goodbye to Buneary.

Veistone was very vast and was easy for Riolu to get lost in. Riolu traveled east of the game corner and and found a very large tent that looked like it was put up weeks ago. There was a sign near the tent that read ,"8th fighting type leader - NOT RECOMMENDED FOR NOVICE POKEMON. Riolu was a novice pokemon so hee became a little worried, but he was always acting brave when he was training with his father and he wanted to be brave now.

"This may be the 8th leader but I think I can handle it if I try my hardest! Okay, here I go!" Riolu encouraged himself.

Riolu entered the tent and found a tall, white and green pokemon meditating with his legs on two pillars.

"Hello? Are you the league leader?" Riolu asked in a bold voice. The meditating pokemon opened its eyes and glared at Riolu. The pokemon then teleported out of his meditation spot and appeared in front of Riolu with a serious look.

"I am the 8th leader among fighting types. My name is Gallade," the pokemon said in a deep voice," You seem to be a novice pokemon. This isn't the place for you yet. Leave now."

Riolu shouted," I came here to win a battle against you and I'm not leaving until I do. I am Riolu and I'm going to stand my ground."

Gallade gave Riolu a serious stare then asked," Are you certain you want to do this?"

Riolu nodded and stepped in to a fighting stance.

"Very well. As recognition of you courage, I'll take you on fair and square."

Gallade said as he bowed to Riolu and stepped into his fighting stance with his elbow blades extended. Riolu lunged in with a Quick Attack but Gallade teleported out of sight. Before Riolu could check his surroundings, Gallade lashed out a super effective Psycho Cut at Riolu's back, slamming him to the ground. When Riolu got up, Gallade was right in front of him. Riolu then furiously attacked with Force Palm but missed again. Gallade then used Teleport again to appear behind anticipated that and quickly turned around to use Brick Break but Gallade block it and grabbed Riolu's paw. Gallade used this opportunity to strike Riolu with a Brick Break and sent Riolu flying. Riolu was stunned helpless in the air, and Gallade teleported near Riolu to use Close Combat, sending Riolu back in forth in the air. With the final Close Combat strike, Riolu crashed into the ground. Gallade teleported near him again, only to look at him. Riolu took major damage and was laying helpless on the ground. Gallade became disappointed.

"I knew you weren't up to this. Concede defeat now." Gallade ordered Riolu.

Riolu struggled to get up and stood up shaking due to the fatigue his body faced. " I'll... never give up... You don't...scare me." Riolu said in a trembling voice. However for Riolu, the damage was to much to for him to handle and he suddenly collapsed and fainted.

Gallade looked for a second and then turned around. "You were way over your head," Gallade said in a soft voice," You must train more." And with that, Gallade teleported from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Riolu? Is he doomed to ever winning the Type Mastery League? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
